Shogunyan
Shogunyan (Japanese: ブシニャン Bushinyan) is a [[Legendary Yo-kai|'Legendary Yo-kai']] of the [[Brave (tribe)|'Brave']] tribe. In Yo-kai Watch!, he is now a [[Onechanside|'Onechanside']] Yo-kai of the [[Goriki (Tribe)|'Goriki']] tribe. Biology A dull blue cat with a white face and big black eyes. He has a tiny, dull pink nose and gold inner-ear coloring. The tips of his paws are white. He wears a turquoise samurai hat on his head with a big gold crescent moon on the center and accenting of gold and a matching samurai armor suit, an orange sphere attached to a collar, and an orange rope that holds his sword. His tail flames are gold. Unlike Jibanyan, Shogunyan is dignified, but also a bit rash. He speaks in old dialect and ends his sentences with "de gozaru" in the Japanese version. Shogunyan takes his status as a samurai very seriously and hates it when others disrespect him. As seen in the anime, he got furious at Nate and Whisper for not sharing the cake he sliced up and attacked them. When he was young, he practiced his skills by slicing up katsuobushi. Since he couldn't find any in the present, he went berserk and sliced people's things. Before disappearing or wandering off, Shogunyan bursts into tears after witnessing Nate and Whisper´s friendship, and asks them to take care of his descendant Jibanyan. In the anime, Whisper reveals that Shogunyan is one of Jibanyan's ancestor spirits. Profile Yo-kai Watch anime First debuting in The Legend of Shogunyan, where Shogunyan was summoned when one of Nate's Medallium Seal Pages glowed and the seal on him was broken by his collected medals. Originally appearing as Jibanyan when summoned, he enters the closet (disturbing Hidabat while doing so) and then emerges as the legendary Yo-kai, though he is still believed to be Jibanyan in a disguise upon emerging. Immediately, he shows his ancestral tie to Jibanyan by taking a selfie of himself and reading his descendant's magazines. Following a showcase of his swordsmanship to Nate and Whisper, he is later offended when they do not offer him any of the cake he previously cut in thirds and attacks. Though he comically cuts Whisper in half, Nate's display of worry over his friend's safety touches him and he gives Nate his Medal. He then enters the closet again, bidding them farewell before Jibanyan emerges once again. He is first summoned in Yo-kai Baku just to give Baku a legendary dream so that Nate's classmates will wake up. In Shogunyan Chop!, he goes on a rampage and slices things due to the fact there were no more of the stuff he likes to slice. Although he did help Buchinyan split back into Jibanyan and Whisper, Whisper ends up crashing into Shogunyan and they become Whisshogun, thus shocking Nate. It is unknown how Shogunyan and Whisper split apart because the episode soon ended. In Yo-kai Gojidatsujii, Shogunyan, along with other cat Yo-kai, were summoned all together due to Gojidatsujii's power changed the Robonyan F's Dream medal's name to 'Nyan'. Unfortunately, shortly after Gojidatsujii runs away for his life, Nate accidentally said that he summoned all of them for nothing, thus unintentionally upsets the cat Yo-kai and this led to them proceed to beat up Nate and Whisper as the episode ends. During this end scene, Shogunyan is one of those Yo-kai who didn't weld a shinai (a type of bamboo-made katana made for practicing kendo.) while beating up Nate and Whisper and in his case, he is seen welding his sword instead. Seal Unlocking In [[EP010|'The Legend of Shogunyan']], these are the 8 yo-kai required to unlock Shogunyan. Trivia * He is voiced by Alicyn Packard who also voiced his descendant Jibanyan. * Shogunyan was seen fusing with Whisper in episode 94 of the anime to make Whisshogun. Gallery Shogunyan Game Art.png Shogunyan Anime Art.png Shogunyan Shine.png Shogunyan Sword.png ShogunyanMedalEnglish.png Shogunyan Anime .png Shogunyan Stand.png Trivia Category:Yo-kai Category:Legendary Yo-kai Category:Male Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai with Z Medals Category:Yo-kai with Standard Medals Category:Brave Yo-kai Category:Onechanside Yo-kai Category:Goriki Tribe